


Дрессировщик

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Development, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Лио создает дракона из пламени и боли.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Дрессировщик

Сперва он не больше ладони.  
Топчется по ней, тяжело переваливаясь на коротких лапах, клюв перевешивает, чешуйки топорщатся – смех да и только.  
\- Ты должен быть сильным, - твердит Лио, морщась от щекотных клевков. – Мы все должны.  
Он спускает дракона на землю и смотрит, поджав губы, как тот делает несколько неверных шажков, волоча за собой тонкий хвост, замирает и поднимает на него морду с тихим писком, будто спрашивая: «Зачем? Разве я не хорош и так? Смотри, какой забавный».  
Лио не забавно. Время для забав закончилось.  
\- Ты должен, - повторяет он, резко взмахивает рукой, и дракон с шипением истлевает.  
Так ему и надо.  
Позорище.  
Слабак.  
Через неделю он пробует снова, набравшись сил в тренировках и схватках, боясь снимать перчатки с изодранных о стрелы и наручники ладоней: нет времени их лечить, проще не смотреть, не видеть, во что превратились пальцы. Потом, потом.  
Сейчас важно другое превращение.  
Похожий на юркую змейку дракон обвивается вокруг его лодыжки и клекочет что-то испуганно, пока Лио не дает ему хорошего пинка. Тогда тот разевает крохотную пасть и шипит, выпуская тонкую струйку пламени.  
Все правильно. Боль – лучший учитель. Лио знает это наверняка.  
Когда он туго натягивает тетиву, целясь в беспокойно искрящую на песке гибкую ленту, дракон скалит зубы, встает на дыбы и растворяется в воздухе с жалобным криком, стоит наконечнику коснуться брюха. Почему он не увернулся, думает Лио со злостью. Почему не ударил в ответ.  
Он не спит до самого утра, пока нежное рассветное небо не засыпает глаза розовым песком.  
Когда Опаленные умирают, нет никакой крови.  
Только пепел.  
За тридцать лет воздух наполнился им так густо, что нечем дышать. Иногда Лио думает, что наглотался этого пепла вдоволь, и легкие теперь черны, как кожа перчаток, надежно скрывающих израненные пальцы. Хорошо, что заглянуть внутрь сложнее, чем снять броню и посмотреть на руки.  
Слишком слабые.  
Слишком беспомощные.  
Если дракон не станет по-настоящему сильным, значит, самому Лио не стоит и пытаться.  
Но он продолжает, упрямо и угрюмо, раз за разом претерпевая сокрушительное поражение в этой схватке. Как бороться со злом, если не можешь справиться с самим собой?  
Спустя месяц дракон уже толщиной с руку и отлично умеет уходить от атак. Лио не спит, не ест, не пьет, выпуская в несносное животное стрелу за стрелой, пока очередная не застревает в сияющем боку до середины. Лио тяжело вздыхает, смаргивает пот и опускает лук. Он ждет, что дракон исчезнет. Он надеется, что тот наконец-то даст ему отпор.  
Дракон не делает ни то, ни другое.  
Он подползает к Лио с тихим шорохом, отвратительно знакомо не обращая внимания на рану, замирает, будто ожидая чего-то. Лио наклоняется к нему, и дракон лижет его руки длинным раздвоенным языком.  
Дракон плачет.  
Лио закрывает глаза, закусив губу.  
В воздухе пахнет гарью, за закрытыми веками кружат в темноте серые хлопья. Если для того, чтобы очистить небо от копоти, очистить землю от смертей, потребуется запалить самый огромный в мире костер – Лио готов. Только чтобы этот костер был последним.  
Пламя стонет внутри, бьется о ребра, силясь вырваться на волю.  
Нет. Неправильно. Пламя – не пленник. Не заложник. Не дрессированный зверь.  
Ты не можешь использовать пламя, чтобы победить.  
Ты должен стать им.  
Лио открывает глаза, и гибкое тело перед ним разрастается виток за витком; скрежещут по сухой земле когтистые лапы, широкие перепончатые крылья хлопают на ветру, заслоняя небо; воздух дрожит от зноя, и его прорезает надсадный крик.  
Их общий.  
Лио шагает в огонь – и дракон летит.


End file.
